StarStruck Twilight Style
by dRuMgG
Summary: Bella is the only girl not crushing on the pop star Edward Cullen. What will happen when they are stuck together for a day? And more important, what will happen after? E\B AH


Rosalie, my older sister, was jumping up and down as she talked to her friend Victoria about the wonderful Edward Cullen, top teen sensation; rock star, soon to be movie star, Hollywood's golden boy. Apparently 'someone told someone who heard from someone who heard from someone that Edward Cullen was going out with Lauren Mallory, biggest teen actress.' I was reading a book, Wuthering Heights. She was pacing as she giggled and chuckled at whatever Victoria was saying. I didn't say anything until she started laughing loudly and obnoxiously as she tried to get my attention.

"Jasper!" I yelled, slamming my book shut. Rose's twin brother came in a room, a PB&J sticking out of his mouth. I pointed to his twin and raised my eyebrows at him. He rolled his eye and walked up to her, swallowing his sandwich. He tapped her shoulder and gestured to his ear. She rolled her eyes in the same way and told Victoria that she had to go. She looked at me at exasperated and strutted out of the room. Jasper and I rolled our eyes at her dramatics.

Jasper and I had a pack. He would get Rosalie out of the room when she was having an Edward Cullen talk, which was most of the time, and I would get her to stop talking about everything else; which was usually making fun of our lack of social life.

"Jasper! Rosie! Bella! Suitcases!" dad yelled from downstairs as he hulled my duffle bags, Jazzy's back packs and Rosie's many suitcases up the stairs. Mom was right behind him with the laundry saying, "Come pick out your close and get packed; we're leaving for the airport right after school tomorrow."

Rosie squealed as she pranced back into the room. She went to basket and began looking through it and throwing stuff that wasn't hers on the couch, sating "No, no, ew, no." Then squealed again, holding up a colorful blouse. "In less than twenty-four hours I'll be in Las Angeles where Edward lives!" her faced turned to distress. "What if he picks me up at the airport?" Her eyes went dreamy.

"Why would he do that?" Jaz asked as I pulled some OJ out of the fridge.

"Ah, I'm an original member of his fan club, I follow his minute by minute blog posts and I text him every day." I raised my eyebrows at her. "Trust me, he wants to meet me."

"More like get a restraining order Jasper muttered as he stole my glass of OJ. I made to grab for it as I giggled.

As mom walked back into the room, Rosalie turned to her and whined as she asked, "Is it too late for me to be an only child?"

Mom looked at her for a moment. Then she nodded. "Yes." And turned away from her eldest daughter.

"Then can I _please_ stay home?" I begged, approaching a subject that Jasper and I continued to bring up.

Mom turned away from whatever paper work she was doing, her eyes sincerely apologetic, but their was no moving her. "No."

"Why not?" Jasper asked.

"Because your Grandma Swan hasn't seen you in two years."

"Plus you're both minors and that would be illegal." Dad commented as he walked into the room from behind us to help mom. Jasper and I rolled our eyes. Of course Charlie Swan, Chief of police would point out that leaving us at home would be illegal. He was strait as a bored when it came to the law, and though sometimes we could convince mom of stuff, Dad would always bring up the consequences for braking that law, how it would end with us in jail yada yada yada.

"Everybody shhh," Rose said as she stared at the TV screen, and held her hand up as if to silence us. "She might find Edward." She said as she turned up the volume to her favorite celebrity news network, _Star Struck_ while the hostess, Libby Lamb began to talk.

"_The fabulous Edward Cullen picked up six music association awards last night, just in time for his new CD to drop – wow – double platinum._" Rose swooned as I walked up behind her to watch. "_I caught up with our favorite pop star on the red carpet._"

The image changed to Edward Cullen with Libby Lambs hand holding the micro phone in front of him. Even I, who truly could not be less of a fan of his swooned a little at his appearance. He had naturally messy reddish-brown hair, and a beautiful face. I could only see his shoulders and up because of the camera position, I knew from the posters covering my sisters walls that his body was muscular but not bulk; and completely sexy. His voice was like velvet as he spoke. "_Well, first I'd like to say thank you so much for buying the records and coming to my concerts_. _You're the reason I love what I do, ah, you guys are the best fans in the world. Thank you."_

Rosalie was still watching the screen as she said to herself, "He is such an amazing person."

I rolled my eyes and said "He's definitely not amazing," as I watched the screen top.

"Uh, he is amazing. And if you knew him, like I know him you wouldn't say that." The whole time she said that, she was making hand gestures and dramatic faces. I rolled my eyes again.

"Hello? We live in Michigan. You don't know him." I said.

"But I do. I know everything about him," she whispered. She smiled. "I know where he works, eats, shops, surfs and parties." She sighed. "He is so amazing."

"Sure he is, Rosie. Sure he is," Jasper said as he lifted the OJ bottle to his lips. Before taking a gulp he whispered, "Not." I giggled, and then I realized that he was drinking my OJ! Only I drink my OJ like that! I ran over to tackle him, but mom got in my way.

"Don't even think about it Bella," she snapped, then turning to Jasper, "You know better than that!" and snatched my contaminated OJ from Jazzy to put back in the fridge. I stook my tongue out at him and he laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're not invited." Rosalie was handing our tickets to the prom when I told her that I was going. Jasper was nowhere in sight yet, so I was alone against her wrath.

"Everyone's invited Rose. It's an all school dance." I drawled back at her as I rolled my eyes at her snotty response.

Rose looked away from the ticket booth. "The operative word being 'dance'. Bella, you can't walk on your own two feet, let alone dance." She turned to her friend Victoria and pointed at me with her thumb, saying as though I wasn't there, "Embarrassing." And they giggled together.

I looked away in aggravation at the thought. It was true. I am clumsy Bella, Queen of the Cluts. I rolled my eyes while saying, "Don't worry; I'm just going there to cover for the school paper."

Her teasing smile slowly vanished and she looked me up and down. "Oh."

Victoria immediately grabbed her attention back. "Oh! Are you bringing your camera with you to California?" she asked, excited.

"Victoria, of_ course _I am –" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Because we still need pics of Edward Cullen," Victoria pulled out what looked to me like a scrap book from under the ticket table and Rosalie gasped. "talking, walking, singing, dancing, moving, breathing," I zoned her out after that, and looked at them through my eyelashes as though they were crazy, with my mouth slightly open, and my eyebrows raised to my hair line. _Where are you Jasper?_

"Why are you both so h hung up on this guy?" I couldn't help but ask. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"'This guy'?" Victoria snarled at me.

"Mmhm." I nodded.

"Now you see what I live with?" Rosalie asked.

"Pour you – "

"Little sister," Rose interrupted her friend, looking at me like I was an infant who needed to learn right from wrong but couldn't get it. "When we go to California, you can play shuffle bored with Grandma Swan, but I'm going to meet," cue the sigh, "Edward Cullen." Victoria giggled.

"And just how are you planning on doing that?" I asked, annoyed by her dreaminess.

Victoria responded opening the scrap book. "Well, we've mapped out his every move for the last eighteen months."

Rosalie continued. "I know when and where he's likely to be every second of every day. And by the time we leave for Las Angeles, he'll be having his daily meeting with his managers." Somehow, on cue, they giggled and sighed at the same time. I rolled my eyes. Jazzy showed up then, and the three of us – Rosalie not after saying good-bye to Victoria – walked out to get in Mom's car and be on our way to Las Angeles, where my life would take an interesting turn, for better or worse.


End file.
